The Reckoning
by walking primrose
Summary: He tried to keep calm but he found it difficult to stop himself from shaking. His eyes met hers and he saw her falter. [Important message on Chapter 3]
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: I had this idea when I __re-watched__the whole four seasons, and I always had the impression that the reason as to why Sam was unable to commit was due to a past relationship that he wasn't truly over. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

_Chapter One_

**Downtown Toronto - 15 Division**

The atmosphere within 15 Division was tense. The day that the station had been dreading for the most part of a month was looming over them. The impending undercover stint, devised by Luke Callaghan, was dangerous enough without the added pressure and anxiety of bringing a new rookie along. It had been planned that Sam Swarek and his rookie Andy McNally would go undercover to try and capture a notorious drug dealer who had started selling drugs to children. It was a long haul, but Sam was good at his job and with his professionalism, it was to be a short affair. With every undercover operation, there were dangers at every angle and Sam was ready for them. His rookie, however, seemed to be struggling.

"You sure you're ready to do this?"

Andy glanced towards Sam and nodded, before continuing to get ready. Sam narrowed his eyes at her and bit his lip. He was good at reading people; it was something that he had spent many years doing, and one of the reasons why he loved his job. He could read Andy like a book, and he knew, just by looking at the expression on her face, the glint in her eye, or observing her nervously rubbing her neck, how and what she was thinking and feeling. He knew more about her than she actually knew about herself.

"You know... you can tell me if you want to do this or not?" Sam continued, to which Andy froze.

"I do... I mean... I'm just a little nervous," Andy replied, her voice small. "That's all."

"I always get nervous. Even now... and I've been doing this for ten years. It's normal, Andy," Sam whispered, stepping towards her and pulling her towards him. She held him tightly, as if clinging on for dear life. He tenderly placed a kiss on top of her head, taking in the delicate aromas of her shampoo. "I'm going to be with you, okay? I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. Got that?"

"Yeah..." Andy whispered, nodding against his chest. "I know that."

Sam placed one last kiss upon her head before moving towards his bag. They had less than ten minutes before they had to travel towards the warehouse, and less than ten minutes to truly prepare themselves for the unknown that was waiting for them. The case was a difficult one; but like all officers, the more difficult the case was, the more rewarding and satisfying they felt afterwards. Sam had put forward McNally's name, knowing that she would do her utmost best to ensure the job was done properly and professionally. He had every faith in her, and he trusted her with his life, which was rare. Sam never trusted anyone, not for a long time, but something about McNally told him that he could put his guard down and open up to someone.

The two of them remained silent, with the occasional glance and smile, and before they knew it, the call came and they both took a deep breath. This was it... the moment they had been preparing for, for months.

"You ready?" Sam asked, to which Andy nodded. "Okay then. Let's go."

They bid their goodbyes to their colleagues, who were travelling behind them. Officers from all ranks came to wish them good luck in their quest to capture Ricky Harris. He was own to the police for his drug deals which had changed from street corner deals to major covert deals. His latest deals involved selling Class A drugs to minors, which had led to many children being hospitalised. He was a wanted man.

* * *

**Toronto - Unknown Warehouse**

The drive to the warehouse was short and the journey quiet, and as the vehicle came to a halt, Sam stole a glance in Andy's direction. She was biting the skin around her fingers and staring at the warehouse in front of her. Sam nudged her and she flicked her gaze towards him. He saw the fear within them.

"As soon as we step into that building, we're no longer Sam Swarek and Andy McNally, okay? We're not cops," Sam said. "You're Lizzy Evans, okay?"

Andy nodded, to which Sam continued. "I'll do the talking, yeah?"

When Andy nodded again, Sam exited the vehicle after grabbing the briefcase. Andy took a deep breath before following after him. She closed the gap between them, and slipped her hand into his when he reached for her. To Andy, the walk felt like the shortest and longest walk she would ever have to do in her life. There were only a few times in her life when she felt scared, but this time took the medal. She was petrified of the unknown, of what was going to happen and what would happen if she accidentally jeopardised the whole thing. The anticipation and anxiety overwhelmed her heart and clouded the excitement she wanted to feel.

"Ready?" Sam asked when they reached the entrance. Andy nodded. He gave a short nod and knocked on the metal door. Her hand shook in his but he gave it a quick squeeze in an attempt to reassure her. It was a few moments before they heard footsteps inside, and Sam turned to Andy.

"… and then I told him, 'well you better do something or I'll fire you!' The look on his face!" Sam laughed, turning to the man who opened the door and who filled the doorway. "Hi."

"You here for the stuff?" The man asked quietly. His arms, muscley and tattooed, were folded. His eyes darted between Sam and Andy then behind them. Once he was sure that nobody was watching them, he glanced at Sam.

Sam nodded, and stepped inside when the man moved out of the way. As Andy stepped over the threshold and into the warehouse, she felt the overwhelming feeling of running away. She took a deep breath as the man led both her and Sam upstairs.

The warehouse was run down, with paint flaking on the walls and the majority of the ceiling damp. It was once a thriving company but it was deserted a few years ago after business dropped. Since then, it had been the hot spot for many drug deals. The warehouse was known to 15 Division, though the station hadn't had problems with it for a while. Their guess was that someone was using it, and when they looked around, their hunch was confirmed. The talk on the street was that notorious drug dealers were using the warehouse as their domain, inviting people of all ages, even children, to buy drugs. They were able to get enough information out of people on the street to plan an undercover operation.

"Hey!" Ricky, the main suspect, hollered as he saw Sam. "Good to see you, bro! And your lovely girl…"

"Lizzie," Andy said, extending her hand towards the man. He shook it.

"Well, it's lovely to meet you, Lizzie. Mike has told me so much about you," Ricky said, straightening his leather jacket.

"Good things I hope," Andy laughed, glancing towards Sam.

"Of course, baby," Sam winked at her.

Ricky watched the two of them, and smiled. "You're lucky to have her, Mike. Treat her like a princess."

"I'm trying my best," Sam smirked.

"So… you still want what we spoke about? Or something a little… more?" Ricky asked, his intensive stare upon Sam. Sam thought for a moment, trying to prolong his decision. He didn't want to be too quick to answer as crooks were cautious, just like they were. They preferred a cool attitude, one that they were able to resemble themselves.

"What we spoke about," Sam replied, his voice calm.

Ricky nodded. "Good choice. Let me just get George, then we'll talk business."

Sam raised his eyebrow once Ricky turned his back. He quickly glanced towards Andy. Sam watched as Ricky left the room. The remaining man watched them, but mostly Andy. His intrusive gaze grazed over her as he took in her figure, as a cocky smirk played on his lips. Andy avoided his gaze, and kept close to Sam.

It was a few minutes before they could hear chatting between Ricky and someone else but as Sam strained his ears to listen, he was unable to decipher the owner of the second voice. The informants only ever spoke about one person who dealt with them, and that was Ricky. He glanced towards the objects around the room. There was a table on the alcove wall which had a metal briefcase on top, and hanging on the wall above the table was a map of the world. But something was wrong… he could feel the fear pierce at his heart. He had been in this job long enough to know that these types of operations weren't as smooth as to how this was transpiring. It felt… too easy.

Ricky re-entered the room, followed by a woman. She was the same height as Ricky, thanks to the size of her heels, and a tight dress clung to her body. Sam observed her, waiting for her to turn around so he could see her face, and when she did, he knew he immediately regretted it. The room began to swim, and he felt nausea overwhelm him. He tried to keep calm but he found it difficult to stop himself from shaking. His eyes met hers and he saw her falter, too.

"This is the guy who's buying from us today," Ricky said, oblivious to the exchange that was going on. "This is Mike. And his lovely lady, Lizzie."

"It's a pleasure doing business with you both today," she spoke, an unfamiliar twang to her accent. Sam narrowed his gaze at her and watched as her gaze left his and focussed on Andy. She gave the young rookie a once over before returning her gaze to Ricky.

"So, how much will it be?" Ricky asked Sam.

Sam composed himself as best he could, and said. "A few grams."

Sam moved towards the table in the middle of the room, and opened the briefcase full of money. He felt Ricky join him. Ricky tapped him on the shoulder, and nodded.

"Count the money in the other room," the woman said. "Then when it's the right amount, bring them their stuff," she glanced at Derek who was still ogling Andy. "You, too."

She watched as Ricky and Derek left the room, and waited for them to close the door. When they did, she waited another few seconds before turning her attention towards Sam and Andy. Her eyes opened wide when she looked at Sam, as if she had seen a ghost, and Andy watched in confusion as she opened her mouth a few times to speak but nothing came out. She walked towards them.

"What are you doing here, Swarek?" The woman whispered. Andy was taken aback.

"Undercover, which I'm guessing that's why you're here, too?"

The woman nodded, her hands resting on her hips. She took in a deep breath. "This was not supposed to happen. You are not supposed to be here."

"We've been tracking them for a month. This is our case. We had no idea you were here," Sam whispered. "If they find out…"

"They won't," she replied. "Just follow my lead, okay? Ricky… he isn't the type of person to just let you go. I'm sure you already knew that, Sam."

Sam nodded, and glanced towards Andy. He saw the confusion in her eyes, but he knew he didn't have enough time to tell her everything.

"They're coming back, just follow my lead…" she said, her eyes darting towards Andy who nodded. She walked quietly towards the desk, and began to rummage around to cause effect. The door opened, and Ricky and Derek entered. Ricky walked towards her, and she turned.

"The right amount," Ricky whispered. "But they want the good stuff. What shall we do now?"

"Let me handle it, okay?" she said, her eyes narrowing at Ricky. The man watched her for a moment as she tried to regain composure. She could feel the fear burn her skin as his stare bore into her. He took a step back then nodded, a sneer on his face.

"So… what were you talking about?" Ricky said, turning around. Sam went to answer but was cut off. Ricky pointed towards Andy. "Just Lizzie."

Andy faltered, her eyes glancing towards Sam who kept his gaze on Ricky. She took a deep breath and smiled. "We… uh… we were talking about our vacation. We're going to Corfu in a few weeks, and I just couldn't help mentioning it."

Ricky opened his mouth, and ran his tongue along his teeth. "Well… that's nice. Isn't it George?"

George - real name Georgia - nodded. She watched as Ricky moved towards 'Lizzie'. She had been undercover for over six months, and she knew that Ricky's behaviour was unpredictable. People trusted him, put their faith in him… and he knew that. His behaviour was irrational, with a lot of people not knowing what they were getting themselves into. She observed 'Lizzie' and could tell she was a rookie. The innocent, doe-eyed and fearful look at every situation was one that she knew herself. She had been in that same position, trying to carve a career out of the small amount of materials she had. Her eyes fell on Sam, and her heart hammered against her chest. It had been a long time since she had last seen him, and yet in the same moment, it only felt like yesterday. She always assumed that she would never see him again in her lifetime. She was wrong.

She saw the weapon in Ricky's waistband and furrowed her brow. The last time she had seen that gun - her gun - was in the drawer of the desk in the other room. She cursed herself mentally.

"Corfu is wonderful this time of year," Georgia said. "I'm sure you'll have a wonderful time."

Georgia made her way towards the windows at the back of Andy and Sam. Her heels made contact with the old wooden floorboards. She made eye contact with Sam and from the way he looked back at her, he knew that something was wrong. She went to stand by the window.

"It's such a lovely day, Ricky. Shall we just make the deal?" Georgia said, folding her arms.

Ricky stopped, his arms behind his back. He watched Georgia for a few moments, his eyes narrowed. "No," he said, his eyes going back to Sam and Andy. "I want you to get on your knees. Now."

"Why?" Sam asked, chuckling to hide the fear in his voice.

"Because I said so, got that?"

Sam and Andy fell to their knees.

"What are you doing, Ricky?" Georgia asked, tilting her head to the side. Her arms remained folded.

"I'm going to kill them."

"Why?" Georgia's voice was calm, but her body was shaking.

Ricky let out a chuckle. "Or better yet… you're going to kill them."


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Wow! Thank you so much for the wonderful response that I've received for this. It truly means the world to me! I was a little nervous introducing an OC into the world of Rookie Blue as I know there are a lot of die hard McSwarek fans on this site and other fan fiction sites, and I wanted to do a good job. I already have a few chapters planned out, as well as future chapters, but I wanted to know what you would like to see happen in this story. All suggestions are welcome, and I'll try and do my very best to ensure I've touched upon each one of them. Also... whilst I began planning this story and the character of Georgia, I had the image of French actress Marion Cotillard in my mind as Georgia. I hope you enjoy the next chapter, and let me know what you think!_

* * *

_Chapter Two_

**Toronto - Unknown Warehouse**

"What?"

"Kill them."

Georgia stared at Ricky with confusion written all over her face. She knew his behaviour was irrational but this was different. He was desperate, and he felt threatened. It was the only reason she could come up with as to why he had felt the need to take her gun. She could only assume, thinking back to her psychology classes at school, that he felt the need to protect himself with a weapon because he either didn't trust the situation or because he felt like the situation was spiraling out of control.

"Why?" Georgia probed, her voice curt.

"I… uh…" Ricky stuttered. "I don't trust them."

Georgia observed him. There was something different about him, something that hadn't seen when he had come back into the room with Derek after counting the money. His eyes were like sauces, wide and alert yet they were bright. He was biting his lip hard enough for him to draw blood. She had seen him in this way many times in the past six months of being undercover. She had to witness him and Derek use their own drugs on a weekly, if not, nightly basis. He had taken something.

She closed her eyes, and knew… the operation had been jeopardised.

"Ricky… what have you taken?" Georgia asked.

Sam's head rose to look at Ricky closely. He could see it. Their safety was compromised. He could tell from the way Georgia spoke to Ricky that the whole operation was different, that something had changed for the worse.

"Oh, you know, a bit of this and a bit of that," Ricky said, playfully. "George. We have their money. Kill them."

"You're not in the right frame of mind, Ricky. You've taken something… which means that you're paranoid," Georgia spoke, her voice calm. "I'm not going to kill them. And neither are you."

Ricky pulled the gun out of his waistband and pointed it towards her. "Yes, you are."

Georgia stared at him, her eyes wide. She took a deep breath. She glanced downwards towards Sam, and then closed her eyes. She looked up at Ricky. "Okay… but you have _my_ gun."

Ricky's eyes fell on the gun pointing towards Georgia. He smirked. He licked his lips before adding. "I don't mean kill them with a gun…"

Ricky, with one hand pointing the gun at Georgia, pulled out a knife with his other hand and threw it towards Georgia. The blade fell a few inches from her feet, and the rays of sunshine beaming through the window made contact with the metal and blinded her. She hesitantly picked up the knife, and felt the coolness of the metal handle against her clammy hand.

She had to think fast… before they all ended up dead.

* * *

**Surveillance Truck - outside**

Luke Callaghan closed his eyes as he heard Ricky - the prime suspect - order his colleague to kill the undercover officers. He knew what it all meant, if they weren't quick enough, Sam and Andy would be dead. They had to wait though, for the word from Sam. He watched as Oliver scratched the top of his head, and he reverted back to the comment Oliver had made just before Ricky had compromised the whole operation.

_"I know her," Oliver had said. "I know her voice. I recognise it…"_

Luke waited but only silence filled his ears. Gerry had his eyes closed, holding the headphones to his head, worried that he would miss the key word come from Sam's mouth. Gerry had recognised the woman's voice but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"_I don't mean kill them with a gun…_" came over the radio system. Gerry's head shot up and he glanced at Luke. Luke shook his head. Sam still hadn't said the word they all needed to hear. Sam was armed, and he could handle himself, but there was a rookie in there with him and if anything did happen then they would have the death of a rookie, and for Luke, he would have the death of his ex-girlfriend on his hands.

"I know her…" Oliver repeated. "It's Georgia."

Gerry's head snapped towards Shaw. "Georgia? As in Stevens?"

Oliver nodded, slowly. He was sure of it. Her voice was husky, and despite there being a twang of a southern accent to it, the huskiness stood out like a sore thumb.

Luke looked between the two men, with a furrowed brow. "Who's Georgia Stevens?"

Shaw swallowed the big lump in his throat. He thought he was going to hyperventilate. "She… she worked for us a few years ago. She…"

"She what?" Luke questioned. "She must be undercover, right?"

Gerry nodded, and bit his lip. "She's also Sam's ex."

Luke cursed, and glanced upwards. The whole operation had been compromised. He hadn't known that another team was working on the case to bring Ricky down. Officers were outside; guns poised and ready to make the journey upstairs. They only had a short window of time to get to them before their safety was truly compromised, and with Sam still not having ushered the code word, they were all sitting ducks.

* * *

**Toronto - Unknown Warehouse**

"Ricky… let's just give them their stuff… and then let them go."

"And what if I don't want to?" Ricky countered. "I want them dead, and you're going to kill them. Tie their hands behind their backs."

When Georgia failed to move, Ricky stepped forward with the gun still pointed at her. He screamed at her and she did what she was ordered to do. With shoelaces that Derek had thrown at her, she tied began to tie Sam's hands behind his back, and as she was doing so, she felt the outline of his weapon which was tucked into his waistband. Derek hadn't patted them down, hadn't checked them for any weapons. She bent down, feigning difficulty with the laces, and quickly tucked Sam's shirt behind the gun. She made sure she left some leeway with the laces so if time came for it; Sam was able to escape from them easily. She moved onto 'Lizzie' and did the same thing, except the young woman didn't have a weapon on her. They had planned this, Derek and Ricky, with the latter being the dominant force. Derek was young and he made mistakes, and without wanting to draw attention to it, he didn't have the brains for the business. He relied on Ricky, and Ricky abused that.

"There…"

"Good girl," Ricky sneered. "I want to see them bleed."

She held the knife up, saw as the sun connected with the metal of the blade, and took a deep breath.

"I'm real sorry," Georgia began slowly. "I didn't want to do this but I have no choice."

Georgia glanced at Ricky, then towards Derek who was stood just behind Ricky.

Sam closed his eyes. He was going to say the word. He needed to, but he knew Georgia. He knew what she was capable of, and she was biding her time.

"Again… I'm sorry," Georgia whispered. She stepped backwards with the knife held tightly in her hand. Taking a deep breath, she stepped forwards, and with all her weight, she threw the knife in Derek's direction, before pulling the gun from Sam's waistband.

* * *

**Surveillance Truck - outside**

Luke hated waiting, but this job, it consisted of a lot of hours sitting around and waiting. He was nervous, mostly for the fact that Andy, who had ended their relationship a few weeks ago, was undercover. He wanted to believe that she was in the safe hands of Sam but something within him screamed each time he thought of something happening to her. Sam could be trusted, but Ricky… he was foolish. And with the knowledge of him being under the influence of a drug, as well as having the weapon that belonged to someone else on his persons, it made the situation even tenser.

But as the sound of gunshots filled their headphones, they all gave the order at the same time and watched as the armed officers entered the building. They exited the truck and ran in afterwards, with their weapons poised and ready to take down the suspects and EMT's following after them. The scene that welcomed them was not what they expected. Luke immediately went over to Andy's side, who was sitting on the floor, her eyes on the dead bodies on the floor, and her entire body was shaking.

Shaw immediately rushed towards Sam, with his heart hammering against his chest.

Gerry inspected the bodies of the dead men; one with a knife protruding from his chest and a gunshot to the head, and the other with a fatal gunshot to the heart. His eyes travelled towards Shaw and Swarek, as they leaned over Georgia's body. He walked towards them, and saw that the woman was awake. She had changed since the last time he had seen her. Her hair was shorter but the exact shade of brown, and her eyes were the same startling shade of blue.

The EMT's raced into the room, and immediately went over to the bodies and Georgia who was leaning against the wall, underneath the window. Blood was pouring from a gunshot wound to her shoulder. She was pale, and breathing heavily through the pain in her shoulder. Shaw glanced at Sam, who was just as pale as Georgia, but for different reasons.

Sam stared at Georgia. "Hi," he whispered, breathlessly.

She met his gaze and smiled through the pain. "Hi."


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who took their time to read and write a review, it means a lot. Just a quick and important message that I would like to address to all those wondering about the OC situation. This is a Sam/Andy story. I have not mislabelled it to gain readers. I love Sam and Andy together, and my whole intention with writing an OC and throwing her into the action, who knew Sam and had a life with Sam before him meeting Andy, was to see if they were able to handle and cope with that. I hope that cleared it up without giving too much away. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

_Chapter Three_

**Toronto - General Hospital - Room 312**

Georgia laid back against the hospital bed and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath, feeling the pain reverberate throughout her body but she tried to think of something else other than the pain in her shoulder. Her mind automatically brought her back to the moment she was trying hard to forget, but she was too tired to fight it. It had all happened so fast. It should not have escalated that quickly, and Sam… he should not have been there. As soon as she had walked into the room and her eyes had made contact with his, she knew that the operation had been jeopardised. His safety, along with his colleagues safety, was her main priority. She had to keep them safe, and if that meant getting shot, then so be it. She had hoped, as soon as his - or rather, _her_ - gun had gone off, that the bullet would not have been fatal. And she was grateful, as she hit the ground after firing off two shots from Sam's gun, that the bullet had pierced her shoulder.

Sam.

_Sam_. The last person she thought she would ever see again, and there he was… in the room… with a notorious drug dealer… undercover. It was all too much to comprehend, and understand. All she wanted to do was to go back to her apartment, and sleep. Her mind thought back to Sam. Many years had passed… and yet he looked exactly the same, like no time had passed between them.

She hated hospitals. The one thing she couldn't stand was the smell. The bleach… it reminded her of death. She was pretty sure that the strong scent of bleach was to cover up the smell of death. Or maybe she was agitated, and her mind was trying to frustrate her further.

The door opened, and she knew it was only a matter of time before she was able to leave the restricting and suffocating clutches of the hospital.

* * *

**Toronto - General Hospital - Corridor outside Room 312**

Oliver Shaw and Nick Collins drank from their plastic coffee cups simultaneously. They were seated on the chairs outside the room, and neither one of them said a word. It had been an hour since Georgia had been brought in but for Oliver, it felt like hours. He hoped that she was okay, that she was fine. She was a tough cookie, but he wasn't a doctor and didn't know how fatal the wound to her shoulder was. Even being the police, he was unable to find out the condition of patients brought in who were being treated with gunshot wounds. He sighed and leaned back against the wall.

Collins glanced at him and went to speak, except nothing came out. It wasn't just him who was thinking it, everyone else who had heard were intrigued as to who this Georgia Stevens was.

"Spit it out Collins."

Nick bit his lip, trying to find the right thing to say. "It's just… no one is telling us anything… and it's hard to ignore the fact that everyone is trying to hide something."

"You're smart, Collins," Oliver commented.

"It's just common sense, sir."

Oliver smirked. "I'm sure everyone will find out soon enough… but," he anxiously rubbed the back of his neck as his eyes glanced towards the closed hospital door. He looked at Nick, seriously. "Georgia… she was a rookie at 15 Division a few years ago. She was good at her job, and whilst on an undercover operation with Officer Swarek, the both of them became involved. They were together for a number of years until something happened when they were on duty. Georgia was seriously injured and fighting for her life, and Sam was hurt, too."

Nick nodded, taking it all in. He was fairly new to 15 Division, and he knew what it felt like to see someone from his past again. Gail had been special to him years ago, but like now, she had her barriers up then. She wasn't able to open up to him the way both of them had wanted. She was like a closed book and could only allow other people who tried to get close to her when she was ready to read the pages. It was one of the main reasons as to why they went their separate ways.

"It's not my place to say," Oliver continued.

Nick nodded. He knew Oliver wanted to remain on neutral ground, without expressing his opinion or side. They were quite similar in that sense.

* * *

**Downtown Toronto - 15 Division**

Andy held her head in her hands as a dull ache reverberated throughout her head. The shaking had calmed, but the panic within her heart remained. The debrief had gone well, but she was glad when it was all over. Going over everything that had happened had been eye opening, but Andy was grateful. She needed to remember, it had been her first undercover operation and she knew it wouldn't be her last. She enjoyed the thrill she had when she was in on the action, despite anxiety clouding her heart. Even though she was able to go home, she found herself still sitting on the bench. All she wanted to do was go home and just relax but she was frozen.

"Hey."

Andy raised her head at the sound of Sam's voice. "Hi."

Sam took a seat next to her on the bench and exhaled deeply. "How did the debrief go?"

"Uh… yeah. It was… good," Andy replied. Sam nodded.

"They can be tiresome," Sam said, distant. "I…uh… I know you've got questions… and I'll answer them best as I can."

"Honestly, Sam," Andy began. "It's fine. You know her, that's fine."

Sam turned to look at her and nodded. "I'm going to the hospital… just to see how she's getting on. But… I'll come round to yours, afterwards?"

Andy nodded, "You're always welcome, Sam. You know that."

Sam smiled, and nodded. "I'll explain everything, okay?"

"Should I be worried?"

Sam placed his hand over Andy's, and squeezed. "No, and I don't want you to be."

Andy slowly nodded, and squeezed his hand back. He stood up, and she found herself standing with him. She stood awkwardly, staring at him. He was staring at the floor, but she felt her heart skip a beat when his gaze fell on her. He pulled her into a hug and held her close, his lips brushing against her forehead. She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent.

"Get yourself home, have a glass of wine, and I'll be right round, okay?"

Andy nodded, and watched as he left the locker room without another word.

* * *

**Toronto - General Hospital - Corridor outside Room 312**

Sam Swarek walked down the corridor towards the room that contained Georgia. He squinted and saw the figures of Shaw and Collins sitting outside the room. He felt the urge to stop and turn around but he dismissed it. He knew that Oliver had made sure that he was on duty to watch out for her. They had always been close, and it went to show that despite the many years that had passed between them, he still cared for her like a brother.

Oliver noticed Sam, and turned towards Nick. "Get another coffee."

Nick nodded, and walked away in the direction of the coffee machine. Oliver stood and waited for Sam to reach him, and when he did, they both remained silent.

"Go home, Sam," Oliver said.

Sam ran a hand through his short hair. "Is she okay?"

"Sam… go home."

"Just tell me, Oliver. I have a right to know."

"Yes… She's fine," whispered Oliver. He watched as Sam nodded, his eyes darting towards the room that Georgia was in. "Sam… go home. Clear your head."

Sam was about to argue with Oliver, but the look on Oliver's face made him back down. He nodded. "I'm going round to Andy's… but my phone will be on. Tell me how she gets on, okay?"

"You know I will…" Oliver replied.

"Can you believe it?" Sam whispered, his eyes urgent

"No, Sam… It's a shock to me as it is for you," commented Oliver.

"I just… I keep…"

"I understand, I really do, that it's a shock. That you can't believe it. But I was the one who picked up the pieces, Sam. I was there for her."

"I know," Sam said, quietly and avoiding his gaze.

"When she needed you the most, you abandoned her," Oliver replied. "You left her, Sam."


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: I am not a medical professional and despite my many attempts to try and write the process of Georgia's treatment, I found it to be very difficult. So, I've decided that I will move the story along by a few hours. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

_Chapter Four_

**Toronto - General Hospital - Room 312**

Georgia watched as the nurse finished bandaging up her shoulder, and took a deep breath in. The pain, for the most part, had subsided and she was grateful. She could handle pain, that wasn't a problem. She knew she was in the best place to receive treatment, but the overall feeling she got as she stared at the sickly white walls, and inhaled the off-putting scent of bleach made her stomach churn. The ticking of the clock grew louder, and as she glanced over at the wall it was placed on, she raised her eyebrows as she took in the time. She had been at the hospital for over eight hours receiving treatment, and it had gone by without her even realising it. It was now just after midnight, and the exhaustion that she had kept at bay was slowly creeping out.

"You're handling the pain well," the nurse commented. "We've only had to give you a small amount of pain relief."

"I can handle pain better than most," Georgia replied, tiredly. Her words were slightly slurred as tiredness overwhelmed her body. "Plus, it helps being shot before. You know what to expect."

The nurse nodded, her eyebrows furrowing at the comment. "That would explain it, I guess."

Georgia smiled, and glanced at the woman's name badge attached to her nurse's attire. Lydia. She had known a Lydia at school, who had long blonde pigtails and startling green eyes. She had pale skin that resembled snow. Georgia could remember wanting to be her friend; she had been quiet, like her, and kept to herself a lot. She would often be seen reading a book at lunchtime, lost in the world of her own imagination, and would smile at parts that made her happy. She read to escape the troubles of home, and she lost herself into the world the books created for her so that the raised voices of her parents wouldn't be able to enter the thick bubble she encased herself in. Yet, Georgia hadn't known that. She hadn't realised that her first murder case as a rookie would consist of tracking down a killer who had murdered Lydia and left her at the side of the road. Georgia had not seen Lydia for many years as the trouble teen moved schools once her parents' divorce had been finalized. She hadn't known that Lydia had fallen in with the wrong crowd, and had been influenced into taking drugs by her controlling boyfriend. Whilst Georgia had been training to join the police, Lydia had begun to sell her body in order to buy more drugs. And when Georgia had begun working at 15 Division, Lydia had taken her last breath at the hands of her boyfriend then left by the side of the road like a piece of rubbish. It was one of the main reasons as to why Georgia went undercover to take down known and notorious drug dealers and drug lords, in an attempt to keep other teenagers away from the dangers that drugs caused.

As the nurse finished and excused herself from the room, Georgia stood and walked over towards the hold-all that contained new clothes that had been brought to the hospital by an officer. She was grateful that she had something to wear other than the gown. Once she had gotten dressed, though with great difficulty, into leggings and a hoodie, she sat down on the hospital bed with a sigh. She hated the fact that it had taken her over half an hour to attempt putting on the white t-shirt which resulted in more pain than it was worth. So, she settled for the hoodie and found that she was able to have some leeway with her arm.

A knock on the door caused her to glance at it with a furrowed brow. She stood up and slowly walked towards the small window situated to the left of the door, and glanced out. It had become a habit; needing to know who was on the other side of the door. Ricky had been unpredictable with his visits to her apartment, and she always found herself to be on guard as she never knew when he was going to turn up at her door and with whom. Georgia had been living on edge for the most part of six months, never fully knowing what mood Rick was in when he would come and visit her. Some visits would just consist of him turning up for no reason; to him bring acquaintances around to take some new drugs that they had gotten their hands on.

But when she noticed the familiar figure of Oliver Shaw, she breathed a sigh of relief.

She opened the door, and as soon as her eyes met those of Oliver's, she couldn't help but smirk. Oliver smirked back and let out a chuckle.

"I'm pretty sure I've seen you in hospital more times than I've had hot dinners," Oliver joked. He moved forwards and wrapped his arms around her, careful of her shoulder.

"I'm not going to disagree with you on that as it's probably true," Georgia giggled, holding him tightly. They released each other but kept their gaze on one another. It had been years since they had been in the same room; let alone speaking to each other.

"So…" Oliver began. "Where've you been?"

Georgia shrugged with her good shoulder and bit her lip. "Mostly New York… although I've been working undercover on a few cases here for the past two years."

Oliver nodded, his heart sinking at the thought of her being so close yet he hadn't known that she had been in Canada. But he understood. She loved her job, and he hadn't known such a workhorse before he had met her. She gave the job her full attention, often forgetting that she had a life away from it all. After everything that had happened with Sam, she had thrown herself into the job before transferring to a different station.

"I understand," Oliver nodded. "It's so good to see you… despite the circumstances."

Georgia nodded, smirking. "Yep. It's good to see you too! How's Zoe?"

She watched as his face fell and mentally kicked herself. She had known about the troubles their marriage had been going through but she had assumed that they had sorted through out all the problems and had patched things up, dragging their marriage away from the dangerous rocks.

"We… uh… we're getting there," Oliver said.

"I'm so sorry, Oliver," Georgia whispered, rubbing his arm.

"It's fine," he replied.

"I'm sure everything will sort itself out."

"Hey… enough about me… you're back!" Oliver exclaimed.

She offered a tight smile, and allowed her eyes to fall on the brunette man standing outside the room with his arms folded. His head was moving from side to side to look at both ends of the corridor. She tipped her heads towards him.

"Who's that?"

Oliver turned to look at the man in question. "That is Collins."

He whistled, capturing the man's attention almost immediately. Collins stepped into the room.

"This is Nick Collins," Oliver said, to which Collins extended his arm out to Georgia. She smiled as she shook his hand. "He's fairly new."

"Ah… a rookie?" Georgia asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Nick replied. He saw the grimace on her face and cursed himself mentally in case he had unintentionally jolted her.

""Please, don't call me ma'am," Georgia said. "It makes me feel old!"

Nick nodded and silently apologized. He took his hand back when she released it. Oliver had moved towards the bed where the forms regarding Georgia's wish to be released from hospital as soon as possible were laid out.

"Not staying the night?" Oliver smirked, already knowing that she was well and truly ready to leave.

"You know how much I _love _hospitals," Georgia commented, sarcastically.

"I thought you did, seeing as you spend so much of your time in them," Oliver chuckled.

"Ha… funny!" Georgia bit back. "I think I broke a rib laughing so hard."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Oliver replied, in a sing-song tone. "Want Collins to call a doctor for you?"

"It's lovely seeing you again, Oliver," she smirked. "I've really missed your sarcasm."

The three of them smirked. Oliver turned to them. "Want to get out of here?"

"I thought you'd never ask!"

* * *

The drive to the station didn't take long and before she knew it, Georgia was sat in one of the questioning rooms having a short debrief with her boss. It was a generalized debrief to get the general description of the events that had taken place, before they would go into more detail with the full and extensive debrief the next morning. Despite it being a quick talk, the tiredness she had felt at the hospital had hit her like a ton of bricks. She had hit the brick wall of exhaustion and it was decided that they would cut it even shorter so that she was able to get to her hotel and get some rest seeing as it had been a long day.

Oliver was instructed to accompany her to the hotel she would be staying at as her apartment that she had been staying at for the past few months had also been compromised along with the operation. An officer would be watching the door during the entire night to ensure that no-one approached it. It was during the car journey that Oliver glanced towards Georgia who was staring out of the window with her eyes glazed over. He knew that the whole Sam situation was like a dark cloud over their heads waiting for the right time to rain over them. But as much as he wanted to approach the subject of Sam Swarek, he couldn't find the right words. He was their friend, had watched as they had gotten to know each other, had told Sam to jump into the deep end and ask her out, had watched as they had taken their relationship to the next level… and had watched as their relationship had fallen to pieces as soon as the distress call had come through over the radio as Sam called for assistance. He had been there for both of them, but for different reasons. He had been there for Georgia on an emotional level, and he had been a rock for Sam when he needed someone to talk to.

"You've got something on your mind," Georgia said quietly, her voice heavy with tiredness. Her voice felt foreign to him as he was beginning to get used to the silence within the vehicle. "I can tell."

Oliver coughed and shrugged, moving in his seat. He focused on the road, avoiding her gaze as she turned to look at him.

"Nope," he said, coughing again. "Just thinking about… stuff."

"Right…" Georgia replied, and continued to stare out the window.

They welcomed the silence like an old friend. Deep down, Georgia wanted him to approach the subject and bring it up. But at the same time she was petrified. She had tried to bury it in a box at the back of her mind, and for many years, she was able to think of other things without having a moment to think about him or what had happened. But today… had opened it up, and caused everything to explode around her mind.

"Sam came to the hospital to see how you were."

Georgia swallowed the lump in her throat and rubbed her lips together. She nodded. "Right…"

"Yeah…" Oliver continued. "I… uh… told him that I'd let him know when I knew more."

He knew that it was a difficult subject to approach, but he knew she appreciated knowing.

"I couldn't believe it was him," Georgia whispered. "I knew as soon as I laid my eyes on him that I had to get him out of there safe and alive."

"You need to stop thinking like you're on the job all the time," Oliver said. "You must have felt or thought something other than needing to protect him."

Georgia quietened for a moment. She turned to Oliver, just as he parked the vehicle outside the hotel. "I felt sad… I was looking in the eye of the man I love… used to love… I don't know. I felt sick because it was the first time I'd seen him since…"

Oliver reached over, grasped her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze in reassurance.

"And I realised how much time had passed between us. I thought of all the years lost… and of where we could have been if… if it hadn't had happened. And I watched him glance at her."

"Andy?"

Georgia nodded, slowly. "Andy… yeah."

Oliver furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"

"I saw the way he looked at her," Georgia whispered, glancing at him with tear filled eyes. She bit her lip and took a breath. "He used to look at me the same way."

* * *

_Author's Note (2): Okay, so that chapter was a little longer than the others and would have been even longer if I hadn't split what I had written into two chapters. It works a lot better now that it's split into two, as it was twelve pages long at one point! The next chapter will be quite interesting as we learn about what happened, and why. Let me know what you think, as I love reading what you think!_


End file.
